The Pokemon House
by Monkeybotduelist
Summary: 16 Pokémon compete in a Five Star Hotel for 1 million APPLICATIONS Closed! Story starts October 5th!
1. Applications

Raichu: Hi I am Raichu and this is The Pokémon House! 10 Pokémon will live in a 5 Star Hotel and will eat at a 5 Star Resturant. The contestants will participate in challenges and be split up in two teams. The last one standing wins a million dollars!

Applications:

Name:

Pokémon Species:(Ex. Raichu)

Age(13-18)

Gender:

Stereotype:

LIkes:

Dislikes:

Audition Tape: (Optional)

*note: I will like 5 boys and 5 girls please*


	2. Update 1

Update #1

Hello guys thanks for the applications! I changed it to 16 Pokémon are going to be on the fan fiction and here they are...

Males:

User: wolflover595

Name: Jacob

Pokémon Species:(Ex. Raichu) Zebstrika

Age(13-18) 15 years old

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The MPD Dude

LIkes: Being with friends, Hanging with Jodi, and Sports

Dislikes: People knowing he has MPD and Bullies

* * *

User: Aurora

Name: Shadow

Pokémon Species: Shiny Umbreon

Age(13-18): 17

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Overprotective Brother

Looks: His rings are blue and is Shiny like his sister. He has a midnight collar around his neck with a psychic gem, ghost gem, and dark gem. These also can be used again.

Personality: He's Aurora's EXTREMELY overprotective older brother. He wouldn't let any guy near her and would kill them even if they just look at Aurora. Other than that, he's really friendly and nice, but serious when it comes to protecting his younger sister. He's harsh towards most guys, respectful towards those in authority over him, polite towards girls, and a complete teddy bear towards his sister. He's also an insomniac.

LIkes: The night, stargazing, protecting his sister, sword fighting

Dislikes: Whores, girls who wear so much makeup their necks are different colors from their faces, guys who hit on his sister

Audition Tape: (he's outside at night looking at the moon and stars and his blue rings are glowing) Hey, everyone. What's up? I only want to enter this thing to protect my sister. I don't care if I win or lose, as long as it's fair. I hope I get in. See ya.

* * *

User: Bronzonglover52

Name: Antagony

Species: A red durant.

Age: 18

Gender: male

Stereotype: The "royal soldier".

Likes: yelling "FOR THE ROYALTY!" at the top of his lungs, making fires, serving the queen/Raichu, climbing, and the color red.

Dislikes: People mocking him, people invading his colony/ privacy,  
water, and his "queen" unhappy.

Audition tape:  
A camera shows the inside of a cave and a red durant with a disturbing grin on his face.

" Hello, I am Antagony, I shall serve every command you wish my queen!" yelled the durant.

Suddenly, another durant came beside Antagony.

" Oops, forgot to mention, this guy landed on his head pretty hard, and now he thinks he is a real ant, and Raichu is his queen," said the durant.

" FOR THE ROYALTY!" yelled Antagony as he set some leaves on fire, as well as laughing like a maniac.

" I hope you pick Antagony, so he will stop messing up our cave," said the durant.

* * *

User: DragonBallZOnBluRay

Audition Tape: a Sceptile comes up and says "sup i should be on The Pokemon House because i have lots of skills,like i can draw fast"  
Draws a picture of his trainer Cody  
"all i want to do is make some friends or even a girlfriend"  
"and win the million"  
"so i hope you pick me im the perfect person"  
Dislikes:nothing  
Likes:everything  
Stereotype:Chris(sceptile)The Handsome geek  
Gender:Male  
Age:16  
Pokemon species:Sceptile  
Name:Chris the Sceptile

* * *

User: ChuChu0

Name: Spike

Pokémon Species: Lillipup

Age(13-18): 14

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Crazy Fanboy

LIkes: Hosts, kidnapping, contestants, montages, and souveniers from hosts.

Dislikes: People who get in his way, cops, and restraining orders.

Audition Tape: (Spike is in his room hugging a plush of Mew and Celebi) HI! I know you, but you don't know me. All i want to have is a good time. I WILL GET YOU!

* * *

User: Dragon132

Name: Harrison (Harry)

Pokémon Species: Hypno

Age: 18

Gender: male

Stereotype: the hypnotic veteran (used to serve in the army)

Likes: war movies, clocks, meditating.

Dislikes: snakes, anyone evil, pie.

Audition Tape: n/a

* * *

User: ShayminRules

Name: Jet  
Pokémon Species: Buizel  
Age(13-18): 18  
Gender: Male  
Stereotype: The Loner and Fighter  
Personality: Jet is a loner who isn't very trusting of others and has a bit of a short temper. He tends to keep to himself and doesn't talk much, but he can carry on a conversation and speak up when something must be said. Jet spends most of his time training and fighting, which is why he's an extremely great fighter and extremely fast and agile. Jet on the outside seems to be a cold loner, but on the inside he has a great heart that's kind, selfless, and brave. He will stand up for others and defend his family and friends. He's also very protective of his siblings and his loved ones.  
History: Jet's father is a Floatzel and his mother is a Vaporeon. He's the oldest of five siblings. He is Nina's older brother. His other siblings are Rain (female Buizel), Hope and Kuro (Eevee twins. One female, one male). Back home, Jet spent most of his free time training. This resulted in him being one of the strongest and fastest fighters in his home town.  
Likes: Fighting, Training, Swimming, Sparring  
Dislikes: Bullies, manipulative, abusive, and/or shallow Pokémon, running away from a fight, cowards  
Audition Tape: *Outside. Jet is in front of the camera and his siblings are playing outside.* "Hey, I'm Jet. Um… Not really sure what to say, my sister is making me do this…Um… I train a lot so I'm really strong and fast, best young fighter in my town…Um…" *He turns around to see two bullies harassing his siblings.* "Hold on." *He runs up to one of the bullies and hits him with an Ice Punch, knocking out the bully. The other tries to run away but Jet catches up to him with Aqua Jet and they land next to the camera.* "If I ever see you and your friend near my family again, no one will find your bodies, got it?!" *Bully nods quickly before Jet knocked him out. Jet looked at the camera and shrugged.* "Screw it, I'll use this." *Turns off camera*

User: victory fire

Name: Psy

Pokémon Species: Meowth

Age(13-18): 13

Gender: male

Stereotype: The Imature kid and The Young Strategist

LIkes: Acting, making friends, having fun , the moon , horror movies , Pizza , pranks , video games , violin.

Dislikes: people being teased/bullied because they're different , snobby people , very loud people , people that are all talk but when it comes the time to show what they are made of they run

Audition Tape: A crash was heard, then a quick whish took over, with a black screen. In 2 seconds, everything was back to normal though, a Meowth appeared in front of the camera, and it spoke, " Hello, my name is psy , and I would like to be on your show, I'd be perfect for your show 'cuz I am nice to everyone, a team player Hope you accept me. Thanks

* * *

*Note: The rest that didn't make it may be debuters*

Females:

User: SeraphimStarlight13

Name: Aurora

Pokémon Species: Shiny Glaceon

Age(13-18): 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Winter Angel

Looks: Her colors are lighter than a normal Glaceon's, in other words, she's a Shiny. She has a necklace that consists of certain items in this order: ice gem, ghost gem, mystic water, ghost gem, ice gem. However, these gems are special and can be used again in a future battle.

Personality: She's really sweet and gentle, but extremely shy and timid. She's usually quiet and doesn't talk much and tries to stay on a person's good side, but she has a smile that can melt the coldest of hearts and a wind chime giggle. She has a high status, but isn't bratty or snobby or likes to show off. On the contrary, she is polite, elegant, and patient. Being a motherly figure, she is responsible and patient.

Likes: Music, singing, dancing, playing the electric guitar, harp, flute, violin, and piano, the cold, the night, stargazing

Dislikes: Bullies, rudeness, thunderstorms, the heat, sunlight, daytime (she doesn't hate it. She just prefers the night)

Audition Tape: (she's in her room that is covered in ice and snow and you could see ice crystals dangling from the ceiling) H-Hi everyone. M-My name is A-Aurora, but y-you can c-call me Aria or Aura. I w-want to e-enter to m-make new friends a-and be in a more e-exposed environment s-since my b-brother has kept m-me inside all m-my life to p-protect me. I h-hope you choose m-me. I r-really want to e-enter! *camera shuts off*

* * *

User: Dragon132

Name: Felicia

Pokémon Species: Froslass

Age: 15

Gender: female

Stereotype: the quiet ghost

Likes: peace, her space, depressing music, privacy.

Dislikes: noise, boys (she doesn't hate them she is just really shy and flustered she really can't talk or be too close to them), anyone mean.

Audition Tape: n/a

* * *

User: Alpha-One-Niner

Name: Charon

Pokémon Species: kricketune

Age(13-18) 15

Gender: female

Stereotype: the musical one

LIkes: Anything that includes music

Dislikes: anything that doesn't include music

Audition Tape: (Optional) INVALID

* * *

User: ChuChu0

Name: Mai

Pokémon Species: Swanna

Age(13-18): 18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Rich Brat

LIkes: Money, her bejewled wings, and manipulating people.

Dislikes: People saying yes to her, someone hearing her talk, and people who drool over her.

Audition Tape: (She gives a tour of her whole house without talking, throughout the tape she looks sad and then it ends.)

* * *

User: Leafeon51

Name:Diana

Pokémon Species:cleffa

Age:14

Gender:female

Stereotype:the tricky one

LIkes:faking innocence and cuteness, plotting

Dislikes: anyone that ruins her plans

* * *

User: wolflover595

Name: Jodi

Pokémon Species:(Ex. Raichu) Sawsbuck (summer form)

Age(13-18) 15 years old

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Shy Tough Girl

LIkes: Being with Jacob, Trees, and Peace

Dislikes: Forest Fires, Bullies, and Fire type Pokemon

Audition Tape: (Optional)

Auction tape: Mwahahahahaha! They would never see it coming! Mwahahahahahahaha

*Notes: We need two more girls everyone!*


	3. Update 2

Update #2

Hi everyone this is monkey54 here. I just want to say that after I finish TCI I will start The Pokémon House. These are the two female entries

User: dark bloodclaw

Name:Ava

Pokémon Species:(Ex. Raichu) Riolu

Age(13-18) !5

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The strange one

LIkes:kind people and the color blue since it relaxes her

Dislikes: roses ( they make ehr feel pain thanks to her having synterisa

Exsta: she has Synesthesia, it is a neurologically based phenomenon whereby the stimulation of one sense causes the automatic stimulation of another, resulting in the ability to taste shapes, see music ect… So for instance one could perceive the number "13″ as the color pink, Cup could taste like chocolate ice cream or roses could cause pain just be seeing them. she could "taste other pokemon" when she looks at them it is random but happens alot. ( she cant control it.

Audition Tape: (Optional)

* * *

User: ChuChu0

Name: Rosa

Species: Chickorita

Gender: Female

Personality: She is a very optimistic Pokemon who will always do her best to up lighten the mood of Even though she may seem happy, she has a darker personality that when she sees any violence or blood, it comes She goes chaotic and becomes evil for the duration of the time until she is broken by the For someone to break it, they have to show her true love, something she has never

Character History: Her childhood was She lived in the hood along with her friends Skylar and Out of all of her friends, she was the only won not involved in the She still hangs out with them during her time in high school and is doing her best to stay away from the gang But one day her family was killed by the Mafia and she saw the whole From the brutal fatalities to the From that day on, she tries to forget all about it and does her best to stay on the bright side of

Relationship? If yes, with what type of character?: Sure, anyone who is really

Likes:  
Normal Self: Happiness, Love, Holidays, Rainbows, Kittens, and everything  
Dark Personality: The gang life, weapons, torture, despair, and

Dislikes:  
Normal Self: None!  
Dark Personality: Happiness, Love, Holidays, Rainbows, Kittens, and everything else that makes the other campers

Talents:  
Normal Self: Making everyone feel like sunshine and  
Dark Personality: Demonstrating how to use a weapon in gang

Fears: Turning into her dark

Moveset (Only 4 at the most):  
Normal Self: Razor Leaf, Aromatherapy, Sunny Day, and Solar  
Dark Personality: Ancient Power(egg move), Grass Knot, Frustaration, and Swords

Anything else? (Unique physical traits, personality traits): When she is in her dark personality, she always puts a bandanna on her

Audition tape (Optional): (She is in her one room apartment with the wall peeling) Hi! I just wanted to say that I would love to join your game show so I could raise money for  
*Outside*"HEY ROSA GET YOU A** OUT HERE NOW!"  
.. well I guess it's goodbye for ..(Audition ends)

*Note: If you have any questions PM me*


	4. Episode 1: In the Begining

Prologue

*Aero types on his laptop*

"Hello everybody!" Says Raichu, "Aero what are you doing"

"Signing up Campers."

"Good.. WHAT!"

*Raichu runs to the laptop*

"What the F**K man!* Raichu says, pissed off

"I was just trying to help." says Aero

"Well were already 5 minutes late so let's start the show."

THE POKEMON HOUSE!

"Welcome to the Pokémon House!" says Raichu, "A Five Star Hotel fit for a king. As you know 16 contestants have came to this island to win a million dollars!"

"Here comes one boat!" says Aero

"Hi." says Jacob, "It's great to be here."

"Sup Jacob how you doing?" says Raichu

"Fine. I heard chicks will be here?"

"Yep. But here comes our next boat!"

*Shadow walks of the boat*

"Hello Shadow!"

"Where is my sister?" says Shadow

"She is on another boat"

"She better be protected!"

"Okay. _Weirdo_"

"Hi Shadow I'm Jacob"

"Hi"

"Raichu!" says Aero, "Here comes the retared one!"

"Oh Sh*t!" says Raichu

"That's a bad word to say on TV" says Shadow

"Well I don't give..."

"My Queen!" Says Antagony, "How may I serve you"

*Everyone laughs*

"How about stay with the other campers"

"OKAY! FOR ROYALTY!"

"God I hate you Aero."

*Chris jumps of the boat*

"Chris the Sceptile is here!" says Chris

"Okay Chris." says Raichu, "It says that you like everything."

"Yep!"

"So you like boys too!?" Says Jacob

"Yep! Wait what!?"

*Everyone laughs*

"Hey F**k you!"

"Hilarious" Says Raichu

*A camera flashes in Raichu's face*

"Hey!? Who did that!?"

"Um me." says Spike

"Oh you must be Spike"

"Yes! Can I take a picture with you so when I get home I can put it on my wall of host!? I have Chris for TCI and TDI!"

"Listen buddy. You're a nice kid but if you get to crazy, I will be forced to eliminate you."

"Okay!"

*Spike takes a picture of Antagony*

"My eyes!" says Antagony, "My Queen my eyes!"

"That's the Z-Camera X10. I got it first"

"That doesn't surprise me" says Shadow

"Hi.!" Says Jet, "Um..."

"Man this bores me" says Jacob, who then takes a deep breath and turns into his personality Neil.

"Are you okay Jacob?" says Shadow

"Yes I feel fine." says Neil, in a Irish Accent "May I have some cheetohs?"

"Okay."

"Hey!" says Jet, "You cut me off!"

"Okay! Hi Jet" says Raichu

"Good"

"Hello." says Harry

"Arceus!" says Raichu "You scared me Harry!"

"Sorry. He he he. You saw my audition right?"

"Uh no.

"Good because I didn't have one sir"

"Just shut up and sit down"

"Yes sir! He he he."

"Who is ready to meet the winner! Me!" says Psy

"Hi Psy!" says Raichu

"Hey weren't you that kid that made that Ga..." says Jet

"Nope! Never did that!"

"The girls are coming!" says Aero

"Finally." says Shadow, "I get to see my sister."

*Aurora walks of the ship*

"She's beautiful" says Jet

"It's a little to hot Raichu." says Aurora

"That's okay. We made a winter jacket just for you" says Raichu

"It's not dangerous right?" says Shadow

"Um. No."

"Th-Thanks" says Aurora

"Uh.. Hi." Says Jet

"Hi."

*Felicia walks of the ship"

"Hi!" says Raichu

"Don't talk to me." says Felicia

"Hello everyone!" says Charon, while singing

"Um... Hi" says Raichu

*A Private Helicopter lands*

"What the f**k!"

"Here take my jacket." says Mai

"Um..."

"So this must be the Mansion with a couple of losers"

"Hey!" Says Antagony "My queen send her to the dungeon!"

"No." says Raichu

"Hi everyone!" says Diana

*Everyone falls for her cuteness*

"She is so cute!" Says Raichu

"Yes I am."

"Uh Hi" says Jodi

"Welcome Jodi to the island!" says Raichu

"Hi*

*Walks to Jacob*

"Oh Hi! says Jacob

*Jodi blushes*

"Hi"

"Hello Ava!" says Raichu

"Hi." says Ava "You will make sure I don't go near roses right?

"Okay"

"Why...?" Says Psy

"Don't ask" says Ava

"Hello everyone" says Rosa

"Well our last camper is Rosa" Says Raichu

"Watch out for my dark personality guys! You guys are luck you don't have another personality."

"Um yeah!" says Jacob

"Well now that all 16 of you are here. I guess it is time to start" says Raichu

TO BE CONTINUED (October 12)

Sorry for the long wait. Part two coming soon!


End file.
